Sisours
by Saint-Chimaira
Summary: Berawal dari penantian, berjalan menurut kesempatan, berakhir dengan kebahagiaan. Marco Bodt, seorang pelayan dari keluarga Kirschtein yang selalu menjadi bulan-bulanan anak majikannya ingin sekali mempercayai skenario sederhana tersebut—dengan sebuah gunting di saku celananya. [#ATRIPChallenge] /Warning: YAOI/


Hari itu menjadi lebih berisik dari biasanya.

Ada pekik—ratusan derap kaki—diikuti suara ambulans yang memenuhi gendang telinga.

"KYAAA!"

"ADA APA?"

"ADA YANG JATUH!"

"SIAPAPUN TOLONGGG!"

Udara di paru-parunya seakan terkuras habis. Napasnya tersengal parah—ngeri dengan sosok tanpa detak nadi di ujung anak tangga terbawah. Pasang maniknya melihat Jean Kirschtein sudah terbujur kaku di dalam kubangan darahnya sendiri.

Tangan itu gemetar, menutup spontan salah satu bagian saku. Melindungi sebuah benda penting yang sekiranya sudah merubah hidupnya.

Sekarang dan untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

* * *

**Sisours**

—_A cutting instrument that having two crossed pivoted blades_.—

**Attack on Titan **Isayama Hajime**  
****warning****: Angst, AU, OOC, Boys x Boys**

by St. Chimaira

* * *

.

.

.

Jika ada yang mengatakan bahwa kalimat pedas jauh lebih tajam daripada sebuah gunting, maka Marco Bodt menjadi salah satu dari sekian banyak yang tidak percaya.

Karenanya pemuda dengan kulit muka berjerawat samar itu lebih senang menoreh ujung gunting ke atas kulitnya saat menerima hinaan yang cukup bisa merusak hatinya sebagai bentuk pengalihan.

Tapi kebiasaan itu berhenti tepat setahun lalu.

Ketika dia memasuki sebuah sekolah menengah elit bersama dengan anak majikannya, Jean Kirschtein.

Sekarang mereka menduduki bangku SMA kelas dua dengan nilai terbilang luar biasa, walau peringkat Marco masih terpaut dari Jean beberapa angka.

Tentu saja.

Karena Jean akan menghajarnya habis-habisan kalau ada dari nilai pelajaran Marco yang lebih baik darinya. Bahkan jika seorang guru memujinya, hari itu juga pipinya akan menerima tamparan bertenaga.

Kemudian ketika Marco datang ke sekolah dengan tubuh luka dan lebam di mana-mana. Dia hanya menanggapi pertanyaan yang ada dengan senyum dan berdalih kalau dirinya baru saja jatuh dari tangga karena ceroboh atau sejenisnya.

Teman-teman sekelasnya pun tidak terlalu peduli, sebenarnya.

Statusnya sebagai 'pembantu' yang bisa bersekolah karena unsur kasihani membuatnya kerap dijadikan bahan bulian. Bahkan dengan sengaja beberapa murid yang termasuk dalam gerombolan pemuja Jean menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya secara terang-terangan.

Misalnya saja Reiner Braun, anak seorang politikus ternama kota Maria yang selalu menjadikan Marco sebagai sansak dadakan jika pemuda itu sedang bertengkar dengan Christa, pacarnya.

Ada juga yang memanfaatkan kesempatan dengan cara menyuruhnya membuat pekerjaan rumah atau memaksanya memberi contekan saat ujian. Marco sama sekali tidak bisa melawan.

_Survival_—itu yang Marco rasakan selama setahun ini bersama dengan Jean Kirschtein dan teman-temannya yang kaya raya di sebuah bangunan sekolah megah yang hanya tunduk pada materi dan kuasa.

Untunglah dia masih memiliki beberapa teman yang bersikap netral yang mau menerimanya apa adanya. Walau tidak bisa dipungkiri kesenjangan sosial tetap menjadi jurang pemisah dalam yang tidak bisa ditawar.

**KRES**.

**KRES**.

Marco masih fokus menggunting kertas lipat berwarna di depannya, membentuknya menjadi hiasan indah untuk selanjutnya diserahkan pada ketua klub mading. Walau pada akhirnya tidak ada apresiasi apapun menggunakan namanya, tapi Marco senang dapat merubah fungsi gunting yang sempat menggores luar kulitnya menjadi sesuatu yang lucu, berguna, juga menarik.

"Sudah selesai, Marco?"

"Sedikit lagi, Connie. Maaf membuatmu harus menunggu."

Connie Springer mungkin satu dari sedikit teman di kelasnya dalam kategori terakhir—netral. Meskipun anak dari orang terpandang, Connie rasanya tidak tertarik ikut-ikutan dalam penggencetan terbuka Marco Bodt. Lagipula mereka sama-sama di dalam satu unit kegiatan prakarya, akan cukup repot kalau tidak ada kerja sama yang berkesinambungan antar anggotanya yang memang hanya genap berjumlah dua.

"Permisi."

Suara lembut yang menyapa dari ambang pintu membuat konsentrasi buyar. Birunya memandang penghuni di dalamnya bergantian dengan sedikit kikuk. Mungkin melihat sepasang laki-laki di dalam kelas sepi dan mengerjakan pekerjaan yang terbilang feminin bukanlah sebuah pemandangan biasa.

"Ngg, adakah yang bernama Marco Bodt?"

"Ya aku. Ada apa?"

"Ada titipan pesan dari Jean Kirschtein. Dia menunggumu di gerbang sekolah pukul empat."

Ah—pukul empat kurang dari setengah jam lagi. Dan itu artinya Marco harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan tangannya lebih cepat atau setibanya di rumah dia akan merasakan ujung sepatu Jean di muka, paha atau entah di bagian tubuh mana lagi kali ini.

"Tolong sampaikan padanya, aku akan ada di gerbang tepat waktu."

Pemuda bermahkota keemasan tadi mengangguk singkat sebelum menutup kembali pintu kelas, menghilang dari pusat perhatian.

"Manis ya?"

Marco mengerjap cepat mendengar kalimat pujian Connie sebelum mengangkat prakarya di tangannya.

"Ini?"

"Bukan, bodoh! Tapi yang tadi, Armin Jaeger."

"Hei, dia cowo kan?" Marco berusaha keras tidak tertawa melihat Connie yang sekarang salah tingkah dengan wajah bersemu.

"Konyol! Aku kan hanya bilang dia manis, bukan berarti aku naksir atau apa!"

"Iya, iya…" Marco mencoba berkonsentrasi kembali pada tugasnya. Bagaimanapun nyawanya sedang di ujung tanduk untuk setengah jam ke depan, "kenapa tidak kau coba dekati saja?"

"Mana bisa! Aku belum mau dibunuh Jean."

Lagi-lagi Jean.

"Memangnya dia dan Jean kenapa? Kok aku tidak tahu." kerut heran tercipta di antara alis Marco.

"Yah, gosipnya dia cukup dekat dengan Jean. Kalau kau mengerti maksudku."

**KRES.**

Marco meneruskan kembali acara gunting-tempelnya, "Jean tidak pernah cerita tentang hal pribadinya. Lagipula setiap istirahat siang aku harus mengerjakan PR yang cukup banyak."

"Armin dulu anak pelayan keluarga Jaeger. Sebelum ini namanya Armin Arlert."

"Oh ya?" Marco sedikit menujukkan minatnya.

"Dia punya sahabat bernama Eren Jaeger, tapi dua tahun lalu Eren meninggal karena kecelakaan. Jatuh dari tangga sekolah."

"Pantas aku tidak tahu, dua tahun lalu aku kan belum bersekolah di sini."

"Bukannya keluarga Kirschtein dan Jaeger itu bersahabat baik? Aku yang heran, kukira kau pernah kenal dengan Armin sebelumnya karena kalian pernah di—_ehm_, status sosial yang sama?!"

Marco mengangkat bahu, mencoba tidak tersinggung, "Aku tidak pernah berkenalan dengan anak tunggal keluarga Jaeger secara pribadi. Aku bahkan tidak tahu mereka memiliki pelayan seumurku."

"Rahasia majikan?"

"Mungkin seperti itu." Marco terkekeh pelan.

"Intinya setelah itu Armin diangkat menjadi anak angkat keluarga Jaeger. Kehidupannya berubah drastis hanya dalam waktu semalam seperti Upik Abu menemukan kantong uang."

"Kau mau bilang kalau kecelakaan itu direkayasa?"

Connie tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar hipotesa Marco yang jauh dari logika, "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan seorang Armin mendorong Eren dari tangga dengan senyum di wajahnya yang seperti malaikat. Polisi sendiri sudah melaporkan kalau semua itu murni kecelakaan."

"Oh"

"Dari hasil penyelidikan polisi, Ada fakta unik terbongkar karena mayat Eren menggenggam sedikit rambut Armin. Diketahui ternyata Armin saat itu digencet terselubung oleh Eren dan teman-temannya."

"Fakta unik lain, kau sepertinya banyak tahu tentang 'Armin' ini."

"I-itu sudah rahasia umum! Tanya saja yang lain, mereka juga pasti tahu!"

Marco menahan tawa kesekian kalinya sampai perutnya mulai sakit sekarang. Setelah sedikit melalui acara lempar-lemparan kertas warna, mereka berdua bekerja dalam bisu.

Serempak, ada hela napas puas saat tugas-tugas mereka sekarang sudah selesai sepenuhnya tepat ketika jarum panjang di jam dinding kelas berhenti di angka sembilan. Masih ada seperempat jam untuk Marco menyambangi tempat perjanjian.

Sebagai penutup acara, dipandang sekilas gunting kecil di tangannya sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam saku celana. Sebuah kebiasaan lama yang sudah nyaman tercipta. Berhenti melukai diri bukan berarti dia melepaskan benda yang sudah mencicipi darahnya secara leluasa.

Sementara peralatan lain seperti lem, jarum, dan benang dimasukkannya ke tempat perkakas sebelum dimasukkan ke dalam tas berukuran raksasa.

Mau bagaimana lagi, ada sekitar satu lusin buku tugas teman sekelasnya harus dikerjakan sesampainya di peraduan. Bahkan dia masih harus mengerjakan beberapa pekerjaan rumah tangga kewajibannya sebelum memasuki dunia mimpi dengan perasaan tidak nyaman.

"Aku pulang duluan Connie."

"_Yeah_, pergi sana!"

Marco belum melepas senyum ke arah Connie yang sekarang ikut sibuk menjejalkan sisa barang ke dalam tas.

"Hei, Connie," yang dipanggil bereaksi sekenanya, "Kalau memang suka padanya kurasa tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba PDKT. Lagipula kenapa harus takut pada Jean? Kau juga punya uang, seharusnya ini perkara mudah."

Provokasi yang cukup berani.

Detik kemudian Marco sudah kabur dari kelas sebelum Connie sempat menumpahkan isi tong sampah ke atas kepalanya.

* * *

Di depan gerbang, Jean sudah memandangnya dengan wajah kecut.

Marco memang tidak terlambat, tapi membela diri dengan berkata 'aku seharusnya masih punya waktu lima menit' akan membuat penyiksaannya menjadi lebih berat, jadi Marco memutuskan untuk diam.

"Bawakan tasku."

Lalu dengan angkuh Jean masuk ke dalam _Rolls Royce_, mobil keluaran Inggris yang memang dipersiapkan untuk menjemputnya sementara sang pelayan akan pulang berjalan kaki, menjinjing sepasang beban di kedua tangannya.

Jean termasuk anak yang cari muka di depan orang tuanya. Jika ayah dan ibunya ada, tidak sekalipun dia berani menyentuh Marco dengan tidak sepantasnya. Jadi kalau Jean melakukan hal ini, bisa dipastikan orang tuanya sedang tidak ada di rumah.

Ke mana perginya mereka kali ini? Urusan pekerjaan ke Amerika? Atau hanya berlibur ke Eropa? Berapa lama?

—sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya menerka-nerka. Orang kaya dapat bepergian kemana saja sesuai keinginan mereka dan mengganti sebuah rencana matang semudah membalik telapak tangan.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Marco berimajinasi tentang apa saja yang bisa dilakukan jika dia punya uang banyak seperti jean. Pikiran-pikiran menyenangkan itu membuat perjalanan Marco seakan-akan lebih ringan. Mengesampingkan kenyataan kalau dia harus menyusuri jalan sepanjang lima kilo hingga menjejakkan kakinya di kediaman keluarga Kirschtein.

"Hoi, Marco!"

Tanpa menolah pun Marco sudah tahu itu suara Ymir, teman sekelasnya. Dilihatnya Ymir melambai dari kaca jendala mobil belakang sebuah Mercedes Benz keluaran terbaru.

Belum sempat Marco membuka mulut, Ymir membuka pintu mobil tempatnya duduk lalu memberi gestur tangan agar Marco masuk ke dalam.

Gugup, Marco terpaksa menurut. Mendudukkan dirinya tidak nyaman karena harus memeluk dua buah tas yang isinya sekarang sudah seberat batu.

"—taruh saja tas itu di bawah kakimu. Mereka tidak akan lari." ketus Ymir akhirnya.

Setelah pintu ditutup, Mobil itu berangkat ke arah jalan yang memang dikenal Marco. Sepertinya Ymir kasihan padanya dan sedang bermaksud mengantarnya pulang. Marco tidak berani membuka mulut, terutama karena Ymir merupakan satu alasan kuat Reiner selalu memukulnya.

"Aku tidak akan memakanmu kok. Rileks saja." Gadis berpenampilan maskulin itu mulai gerah karena bermonolog sementara dia punya teman bicara sesama manusia tepat di sampingnya.

"Te-terima kasih."

"Jean menyuruhmu pulang jalan kaki, ya? Kasihan." ejekan semacam itu sudah tidak pernah melukai Marco lagi. Hanya ada senyum untuk membalas kata-kata Ymir yang masih berlanjut, "kali ini berapa banyak yang menitip PR padamu?"

"…ada empat belas orang."

"Kemajuan. Biasanya hampir dua puluh."

Marco melepas gugup dengan memandang ke luar kaca mobil. Tapi sekali lagi fokusnya harus kembali karena Ymir masih bersikeras mengajaknya bicara.

"—kau sering datang ke sekolah dengan luka pukul. Itu ulah Jean ya?"

Marco mengeluarkan tawa hampa.

Ingin sebetulnya dia mengangguk, bercerita pada seseorang dan meminta pertolongan meski Ymir sekalipun. Sayangnya ada harga mahal yang harus dibayar jika Marco berani melakukannya. Selain dia tidak akan mempunyai tempat tinggal layak lagi, Jean sudah pasti dapat memenangkan permainan apapun dengan uang yang dimilikinya.

Seandainya kasus ini harus dibawa ke meja hijau sekalipun, para hakim akan bertekuk lutut saat Jean Kirschtein melempar mereka dengan sebuah cek yang bertuliskan angka minimal sepuluh digit.

Marco hidup di dunia yang bisa diatur oleh jumlah materi dan sudah lama dia merasa hidupnya tidak adil.

"Bukan. Aku ceroboh, jadi sering tergelincir."

Argumen picisan.

Marco tertawa dalam hati untuk mengejek dirinya yang ternyata masih sedemikian lemah. Membiarkan dirinya terpuruk lagi di dalam lingkaran setan yang menyeret sepanjang hidupnya.

.

.

.

Hening merayap lama hingga mobil mewah yang ditumpanginya sampai di tujuan; gerbang keluarga Kirschtein yang membentang megah. Ymir yang memang kenalan baik Jean dengan mudah melewati pos penjaga dan menerobos jalan menuju rumah utama.

Marco membuka pintu setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan terima kasih pada Ymir dan supirnya, lalu mengangkut bawaannya ke dalam rumah sang majikan.

Baru berjalan beberapa langkah, Jean yang sudah berpakaian santai menarik surai kecoklatan Marco erat sehingga korbannya mengaduh.

"Kau tadi salah menjawab satu soal PR-ku. Aku jadi kalah taruhan dengan Hoover, brengsek!"

"Ma-maaf Jean."

"Jangan berani memanggil namaku tanpa kata 'tuan', kau seperti anjing yang tidak pernah diajari!"

Lalu ujung kaki Jean menendang telak perut Marco, membuat kedua tas yang dipegangnya terjatuh. Tangan yang masih menggenggam rambut Marco erat membuat rasa sakitnya menjadi berkali-kali lipat karena tidak bisa memberontak maupun melarikan diri.

"Maaf, Tuan Jean!"

Entah sejak kapan Marco mendapati kebiasaan Jean yang selalu menjambak rambutnya dan memperlakukannya seperti primata bertuan yang harus diajari disiplin. Akar kepalanya sepanas ujung matanya yang hampir mengalirkan cairan bening. Masih ada beberapa kali tendangan sebelum genggaman di rambutnya terlepas dan tubuhnya terhempas bebas searah gravitasi.

Mungkin salahnya juga karena dia saat itu menawarkan rambutnya agar bisa dijambak saat Jean memberikan hukuman supaya dia puas.

Tapi tawaran itu sudah lama sekali—seharusnya.

Sepertinya setahun yang lalu karena sebelumnya dia belum pernah mengenyam pendidikan apapun sampai nyonya Kirschtein yang baik hati memasukkannya ke sekolah yang sama dengan Jean.

Andai wanita itu tahu kalau anaknya sering melakukan penyiksaan brutal di rumahnya sendiri.

Seusai menerima perawatan seadanya dari salah satu _butler_ yang melerai di tempat kejadian, Marco bersusah payah masuk ke kamar pribadinya yang besarnya tak seberapa—Jika dibandingkan dengan kamar Jean, tentu saja.

Tangannya mulai sibuk mengeluarkan isi tas yang sebagian besar bukan miliknya. Meneliti beban tugas yang diberikan lalu memastikan tidak ada kesalahan selama pengerjaan. Dia harus meminimalisir luka-luka di tubuhnya atau terpaksa mencari alasan lain ketika ditanya keesokan hari.

Penderitaan ini akan segera berakhir, tekad Marco sambil menggosok saku celananya yang berisikan teman ajaibnya.

* * *

Ada alasan kenapa Marco selalu datang lebih pagi ke sekolah.

Pertama, karena dia harus menaruh buku-buku PR yang sudah dia kerjakan sebelum pemiliknya datang karena malas berurusan dengan ocehan mereka.

Kedua, agar tidak bertemu Jean di pagi hari sehingga setiap urusan hari sebelumnya bisa dituntaskan di sekolah. Berada tempat umum dengan jumlah populasi tidak sedikit, Marco berharap Jean masih bisa mengendalikan sikapnya dan mengurangi penderitaannya. Setidaknya tidak ada pukulan dan tendangan yang diterima selama mereka masih ada di lingkungan sekolah.

Tapi hari ini tampaknya lain.

Karena setibanya di pintu kelas, Jean meneriakkan namanya lantang. Membuat anak-anak yang sudah berada di kelas terkesiap saat tuan muda itu membanting tasnya kasar ke meja. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah dengan rahang keras terkatup.

Alih-alih mengumpat Jean mendekati Marco lalu mendesis dingin sambil menengkeram kerah baju pelayannya kasar.

"Apa yang berani kau bilang pada Connie, hah? Berani sekali kau menghasutnya untuk mendekati Armin."

Satu kalimat gertakan cukup membuat Marco paham. Sepertinya teman sekelasnya yang sulit memiliki rambut itu sudah termakan provokasinya dan akhiranya memiliki nyali untuk menantang seorang Jean Kirschtein.

"Kau bahkan bilang aku ini tidak perlu ditakuti? Memang kau ini siapa sampai berani berkata begitu?"

"Tuan Jean… A-aku…"

Ujung mata marco menangkap sosok Connie yang baru saja masuk kelas namun pura-pura tidak melihatnya. Sepertinya Connie membumbui kalimat Marco sedikit berlebihan untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya dari bogem mentah jean. Marco mengumpat dalam hati.

"Kuberitahu padamu, semua yang ada di sini bisa kutundukkan apalagi cuma _babu_ sepertimu."

Iya, Marco sudah tahu itu. Uang Jean bisa melakukan apa saja.

"—dan tidak boleh ada yang merebut apapun properti milikku!" hardiknya keras sambil menjumput rambut Marco—lagi.

Jean tidak pernah bersikap kasar sebelumnya secara gamblang di hadapan publik. Tapi rupanya emosi putra tunggal Kirschtein itu sudah terlanjur meledak di ubun-ubun. Diseretnya Marco keluar kelas ke tempat sepi di dekat tangga. Entah apa niatan di pikiran Jean yang sedang kalap tersebut.

"Kau selalu membuatku muak, lebih baik kau mati saja!"

Marco meringis kesakitan karena genggaman Jean yang begitu membuatnya kulit kepalanya perih. Ditambah dengan beberapa tendangan, membuat penglihatan Marco berkunang-kunang. Ada cairan keluar dari mulutnya sebagai reaksi tubuh yang terlampau kesakitan.

Mereka yang ada di dalam kelas hanya bisa mengintip dari balik pintu tapi tidak ada satupun yang berusaha menolong. Bahkan Ymir yang baru saja dikiranya bisa menjadi teman yang cukup baik pun tidak melakukan apa-apa sama sekali.

Marco hanya bisa mendengar sayup-sayup kasihan—juga tawa melecehkan.

Tangan jean, belum lepas sama sekali dari rambutnya. Dan tidak akan Marco biarkan lepas.

"Dengar, sampah! Seharusnya kamu tidak lahir saja—"

_Ya, Jean._

_Mungkin seharusnya aku tidak pernah lahir._

Alih-alih mencari tempat berpegangan atau melawan, Marco merogoh saku celana dan menemukan benda yang selalu berada bersamanya di sana.

_Karena kelahiranku adalah penyebab kematianmu._

**KRES.**

Dalam satu gerakan singkat setelah Marco berhasil mendesak Jean ke ujung tangga, dia memotong pangkal rambut yang menjadi sumbu utama pegangan Jean. Membuat pemuda yang menarik surai dengan energi itu kehilangan keseimbangan kemudian—

Terjatuh.

Sudut yang begitu curam tidak mengijinkan Jean sama sekali untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari apapun. Juga ketika belakang kepala pemuda malang itu terantuk tepian tangga yang tajam berkali-kali hingga tersungkur di lantai bawah.

Marco cukup cerdas untuk langsung mengembalikan guntingnya kembali ke dalam saku celana saat puluhan siswa menghambur mengerumuni sosok Jean yang sudah tidak bergerak. Satu lantai di bawah.

Marco terduduk lemas dengan detak jantung berpacu serta peluh bercucur deras di sekitar wajahnya.

* * *

Selang beberapa minggu sejak peristiwa duka yang menimpa Jean, Marco sudah menjalani hari-harinya dengan sangat berbeda.

Ada makanan enak selalu tersaji untuk mengisi perutnya setiap tiga kali sehari. Ada sebuah kartu berwarna emas dengan nominal melimpah yang bisa digesek setiap hari. Juga ada mobil mewah sebagai sarana antar-jemput sekolah yang hampir setiap hari modelnya selalu berganti.

Alibinya adalah pertengkaran remaja.

Suami-istri Kirschtein sangat terpukul dengan kematian anak semata wayangnya terlebih karena mereka tidak mempunyai kesempatan lagi untuk melahirkan penerus kedua. Di saat yang sama Marco berhasil membuat mereka terpukau dengan kemampuan yang selama ini dipelajari. Mereka tidak perlu tahu kalau Jean terlalu malas untuk membereskan semua pekerjaan yang dibebankan orangtuanya sebagai penerus.

Teman-teman yang selama ini selalu mengganggu kini hormat terhadapnya. Tidak ada lagi hinaan yang menusuk gendang telinga hingga melukai hatinya. Marco bisa merasakan bekas sayat di permukaan kulitnya yang tertimbun bertahun-tahun akan lenyap kapan saja karena terlalu bahagia.

Terima kasih kepada Connie yang merasa bersalah dan menganggap dirinya sebagai pemicu pertengkaran dan menyebabkan kematian Jean. Walau polisi sudah meyakinkan keluarga Springer juga beberapa saksi mata lain bahwa kasus kali ini hanya kecelakaan semata, Marco tidak menolak saat ditawarkan untuk memilik beberapa anak buah patuh yang bisa dikendalikan semaunya dengan predikat barunya.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah lama berbunyi, tapi Marco masih berkutat dalam kesibukannya.

**KRES.**

Suara potongan terakhir sebelum prakarya di tangannya selesai sempurna. Sebuah kegiatan yang tidak dihentikannya walau seharusnya dia bisa meninggalkannya kapan saja.

Dia bangkit berdiri lalu memasukkan semua perkakas tajam ke dalam tempat pinsil, termasuk gunting kecil yang selalu menemani kantong celananya selama setahun terakhir.

Tajam dan luar biasa.

Sebuah benda ajaib yang berhasil mengubah hidupnya hanya dalam satu malam buta.

Sorot lembayung menyeruak melalui kisi-kisi jendela menghiasi senyum Marco, menghentikan aktifitasnya untuk merenung sejenak. Sebuah repetisi kronologis yang mengisi kepalanya sebagai sugesti.

Ada rasa pesimis ketika dia harus memanjangkan sedikit rambutnya dan membentuk kebiasaan baru bagi Jean yang temperamental untuk selalu melampiaskan setiap kekesalan padanya. Menjambak rambutnya erat. Sangat erat sampai Jean hanya akan melepaskan helai yang tergenggam itu jika emosinya sudah melewati fase meledak.

Ada pula situasi, dan tempat yang tepat supaya kejadian tersebut bisa terlihat seperti kecelakaan yang sejati. Jika sebelumnya Marco mengemukakan dua alasan kenapa dia lebih cepat datang ke sekolah, sesungguhnya dia memiliki alasan ketiga.

Karena sekolah merupakan panggung absolut di mana segala penantian Marco mencapai klimaksnya.

Untuk itulah dia melakukan segala cara agar bisa bersekolah bersama Jean. Dengan dalih menjaga anak majikannya dari bahaya kenakalan remaja dan menjadi investasi sumber daya manusia yang patuh untuk membantu karir Jean suatu saat, pasangan Kirschtein itu menyetujui proposal Marco yang tampak logis terdengar.

Klise, namun efektif.

Karena setelah semua perlahan berjalan sesuai rencana, Marco hanya perlu menambah sebuah gunting sebagai salah satu properti skenario. Mencari saat yang tepat agar tajam yang terasah itu berguna untuk menutup tirai panggung sandiwara. Sebuah _one turn kill_.

Dan yang terpenting, jauh sebelum rencana dilaksanakan—

—dia tidak sendirian.

.

.

_GREKKK._

Marco melonjak terkejut mendengar geretan pintu ruang kelas yang dibuka cepat. Di sana sudah ada biru laut yang memandangnya lurus.

"Ah, Armin. Kau membuatku kaget."

"Belum pulang?" tanya si pirang itu basa-basi.

Marco menjawab sapaan itu dengan gelengan singkat. Sambil mengatur napasnya yang sempat jauh dari teratur, dia menghambur acak barang-barang miliknya ke dalam tas.

Bukan masalah, lagipula dia bisa membereskan lagi setibanya di kamar.

Tepatnya di kamar Jean yang kini sudah menjadi miliknya penuh.

"Kau tampak bahagia…"

Yang pirang seenaknya mengeliminasi jarak dari arah berlawanan. Memasuki jangkauan tikam seandainya Marco masih menaruh sebuah gunting di dalam saku celananya. Mereka bertukar senyum sejenak.

"Aku tidak pernah lebih bahagia dari ini."

Perlu waktu lebih dari lima detik untuk menyadari bahwa Marco sudah terlalu lama memandang kedua safir malaikat yang tidak pernah kehilangan pancaran kilaunya,

—dari sejak pertemuan rahasia mereka lima tahun yang lalu.

"Kita tidak usah bersandiwara lagi. Kemarilah, Armin. Semua sudah berakhir…"

Marco merengkuh pinggang Armin dengan kedua tangan lalu melumat cepat bibir ranum yang absen dari sentuhannya selama setahun terakhir. Armin sendiri melingkarkan kedua tangannya nyaman di leher Marco, mencari posisi nikmat saat ada lidah memaksa masuk, mengajak miliknya bermain. Melupakan saat-saat menyakitkan di mana mereka harus memainkan peran sebagai teman seangkatan yang tidak saling mengenal.

"Kau menjalankan semua rencana setahun ini dengan sempurna." Armin mengacak lembut surai Marco yang sudah lebih pendek untuk menghilangkan bukti. Sebagai veteran yang pernah menjalankan peran sama, si pirang merasa memiliki kewajiban untuk memuji mantan 'muridnya'.

"Kau inspirasi yang luar biasa, _love_. Aku tidak menyangka bisa membunuh Jean persis sama seperti kau dulu membunuh Eren."

"Maksudmu Tuan Jean dan Tuan Eren?"

Ada sepasang tawa lepas menggemakan kemenangan, mencapai setiap lekuk elemen yang mengisi ruangan. Marco mengangkat tinggi tubuh kecil Armin lalu mendudukkannya di atas meja. Menjilat belakang telinga dan garis leher Armin yang bebas, turun ke daerah belikat. Mendesak terburu-buru hingga pasangannya itu hanya mampu bertumpu pada kedua siku untuk menjaga keseimbangan.

"T-tunggu Marco! Kau mau kita melakukannya di sini?" Armin terkikik geli saat jemari Marco berusaha melucuti sabuk dan seluruh pakaiannya di bawah sana, melemparnya begitu saja ke lantai, "Mejamu bisa kotor."

"Memang kau sedang berbicara pada siapa, eh?"

Bukan—dia bukan lagi Marco Bodt, pembantu miskin yang rambutnya selalu ditarik dan diperlakukan anak majikannya seperti anjing. Dia sekarang menyandang marga Kirschtein, satu-satunya penerus dari keluarga yang menempati peringkat kelima pengusaha terkaya di dunia.

Jadi apalah arti mengganti satu bahkan ratusan meja yang akan dikotori olehnya setiap jam pulang sekolah?

_Toh_, uang bukan masalah besar sekarang.

* * *

**END**

* * *

*Sisours: 'gunting' untuk bahasa middle English.

**A/N**:

Chima not gomen

.

.

.

#Dihajar

OOC kabuehhhh… uyehhh…. *dansa*  
Pokoknya fic ini didedikasiin buat **Tsubaki Audhi** untuk challengenya **#ATRIPChallenge, **semoga dikau suka walau kayaknya karya ini ngelantur banget _(:3_\)_

Berawal dari prompt 'crack pair' dicombo dengan 'sisi lain Marco bodt' karena seorang Armin Arlert yang maji tenshi aja punya sisi Yan!, jadi pengen sedikit eksplor sifat Marco yang ngga pernah kesorot kamera karena kecepetan _Half in Peace_ #dijambak

Mungkin ada lagi yang mau bikin Marco X Armin untuk memuaskan dahaga Headcanon kami? #kedipkedipnistah #dijambak part II

Ehehehe **R**&**R** maybe?


End file.
